The Forgotten Dreamers and Believers
by DivineMadness101
Summary: <html><head></head>Lillian Vanessa Sillizon is a smart, athletic, and all around sweetheart.  Her life isn't as "sweet" as people think.  Lily feels abandoned by everyone.  Can one young werewolf change that all?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"Say it's a paper moon sailing over a cardboard sea. But it wouldn't be make- believe if you believed in me. Yes, it's only a canvas sky hanging over a muslin tree but it wouldn't be make-believe if you believed in me." Frank Sinatra's voice sang from the lap top that was siting on the floor in front of Lily Sillizon. It was a lazy Saturday night for her she finished all of her homework and already studied for all of the test that would be given that upcoming week.

When Lily was alone she often thought back to that night in December when her mother and father went out for dinner for their 15 year anniversary, and how they never came back. Her parents who were both only in their forties at the time went out to celebrate the wonderful years they spent together, and the beautiful children that they had; their oldest Paul Michael Sillizon, their middle child Damon James Sillizon, and their youngest and only girl Lilliana Vanessa Sillizon. When Lily found out the news of her parents death she was barely thirteen, her older brothers at the ages of 19 and 15. Paul being the adult took his two orphaned siblings and became their legal guardian. Lily had lost her best friend, her partner in crime in that accident, her father. Lily was an athlete, she played basketball, volleyball, soccer, softball, track and field, even lacrosse. Her dad was the best cheerleader along with her mother. Paul began filling that role making them closer than ever, but she noticed that something had changed in Paul. Paul had become taller, more muscular, his temper was short and his attitude no better. Lily was completely alone after that, she felt as if everyone she knew thought she wasn't good enough. She learned early that trusting people led to hurt, suffering, pain, sadness and heartbreak, she never wanted to go through any of that. Instead of people Lily read her books, wrote short stories, and studied. Being the smartest girl in her class she led with a 4.0 GPA and many colleges on her door step for the many sports she played. It was a way to get out of "the nice part" of La Push. La Push was a small reservation with small houses, there were a few big houses that lined first beach; she lived in the largest one. Her dad had been a big business guru and had enough money to buy whatever he pleased, but mostly he took care of his family. She had everything her heart desired even when her father died. Damon ,like Paul, eventually turned eighteen, and left too.

He had been back lately and was more angry and violent than ever. Him and his friends went out and drank until they could barely keep themselves up, and then came home for her to take care of them. Paul was almost never home, and when he was him and Damon were fighting. They both hated each other, and it wasn't sibling hate, it was pure detest for each other's existence.

When Lily was fifteen, Paul had brought his new girlfriend for the 'family' to meet. She was beautiful, long ebony hair soft features, brown eyes, she was the quintessence of a Quileute girl. Lily on the other hand, while being a full Quileute was tall, with long brown hair with green eyes. Since both of her parents were Quileutes with brown eyes, she never understood where the green eyes came from. Paul loved Rachel and soon they announced their engament. Lily was jealous of the way Paul looked at his wife to be. He never even payed attention to Lily, but this girl Rachel was "special" he would say, she knew that Rachel was special because he never held a real girlfriend ; he kept girls for a week , then dumped them.

Even though Paul wasn't around, Rachel was. She spent ever second she possibly could with her. At her wedding in the Spring, Lily was going to be the junior maid of honor. Ever since wedding plans needed to be made, Lily found herself more alone than ever. Which is how she found herself inside listening to music.

The front door swung open revealing a smashed up Damon; he was disheveled in appearance. He scanned the room as his eyes set on Lily. Lily looked up to met his murderous gaze. The bear bottle in his hand, he smashed it into the wall making the bottom sharp. He came toward Lily with a commanding authority. He pulled her up meeting her gaze, she smelled the strong alcohol on him and wondered how much drinking he did over at his friend's house.

"Your a st-h-upid bitch, ugly trash." he slurred out. "Your the reason my mom died. Paul hates you, I hate you" He ranted.

Lily stayed quiet and let him continue. "Your lucky i didn't kill you when I had the chance, stupid bitch. I know the reason guys don't love you, your ugly, trash, and your a prude. You'd be no good in bed, go do your stupid homework. St-hupid bit-" He was cut off by a fierce growl. Lily knew that this was Paul, bringing Rachel here for the night.

"Leave her alone" Paul yelled and then the fight began.

Lily walked to the back porch. Her brother bringing up her love life situation hurt her. She knew her brother was low, but she didn't think he was that low. Rachel came after her hugging her, and telling her how wrong her older brother was. The words, though, were still imprinted in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>tell me what you think ? Please and thank you :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

The Sun had barely come up when a bouncy Rachel bounded in Lily's room.

"Lily? Lilyyyyy? Liliana!" Rachel cooed.

Lily fluttered her eyes and looked up at Rachel who was right in her face. "May I help you?" She asked amused that Rachel could be so hyper at six in the morning.

"Yes! We have to go to rehearsals in Seattle!" she practically yelled.

"Okay." Lily responded still groggy for her interrupted sleep.

"I left the dress you have to wear for the rehearsal on the chair over there." Rachel said before leaving the room.

Rachel thought it would be elegant if all the bridesmaids wore identical sun dresses; they were blue with some gold beading. Lily got up all signs of grogginess gone. She took a warm shower, and got the dress on as quickly as possible. Fixing her long dark brown hair into long flowing curls she was so beautiful she didn't really need any make-up.

Grabbing a pair of gold heels she ran out of her room and down to the kitchen. The clock read 7:18 a.m, she sighed as she grabbed an apple juice from the fridge. Rachel and Paul walked in holding hands, she had to hold herself back from screaming out loud; Lily wanted somebody to love her the way Paul loved Rachel. Paul looked like he was in heaven when he with Rachel, Rachel looked quite similar to him too. They were the perfect couple, and the love they shared was incredible.

The whole car ride to Seattle, Damon was either complaining or yelling profanities at Lily. Then Paul would yell at Damon, while Rachel kept a tight smile. The trip to Seattle finally ended with Damon yelling terrible things at Lily causing her to burst into tears. When the parked in the church parking lot, Lily got out first tears still brimming her flawless features. Rachel walked toward the church, with Paul following behind her. Lily stayed back a little, but Damon was no where to be found.

It all happened so quickly, Lily didn't realize what happened until she fell face first into the aspalt ground. Lily looked up to find her older brother standing over her laughing hysterically. Lily, however, did not find the current situation amusing; Neither did Paul.

"Damon! Do you always have to be so damn immature _all_ the god damned time?" Paul yelled. His body trembling with each word.

Damon just gave him a bored look and continued to walk into the church. Paul started shaking full force at that point, Rachel was able to calm him down a bit to a point where the shaking seized.

Paul walked off with Rachel at his side and Lily trailing behind the couple. Once inside of the large church, Lily noticed that there was a bunch of large Quileute boys and a few beautiful Quileute women. Many of the women held babies in their hands. She followed Rachel to the group of women who look up as we approached. They were wearing the same dress as Lily and they all looked almost identical.

Rachel introduced Lily to all of the women.

"This is Kim." She indicating to a woman who was very pregnant. "This is Emily" She indicated to another woman with a baby girl in her hand. "And her baby girl Melody", "This is my sister Becky and her son Joshua" , she said pointing to another woman, " and this is Leah" She said. Leah was different from the others, she seemed just as alone as Lily was; a hidden secret that was kept guarded shone from inside of her eyes. Lily looked away with her and followed Rachel over to the group of men who were in deep conversation.

"Boys." Rachel said. They all looked up at her and then at Lily who suddenly became embarrassed. "This is Paul's younger sister, Lily." She said smiling at the boys.

Rachel went on to introduce the boys. "This is Sam, Emily's husband. Jared, Kim's husband, Embry, Quil-Oh and that little gorgeous girl is Claire." She said pointing to the little girl, "and that's Seth. and This guy over here is my younger brother Jake and his girlfriend, Nessie." Lily looked at each one of them and smiled. Her eyes landed on Seth, Seth was starstruck. Lily knew she was staring, somewhere in her subconscience told her to stop because people were starting to notice; Seth didn't break the eye contact either. Then Rachel called everyone into the center of the church, and that caused the pair to drop eye contact.

"Okay. Everyone. We need to go over the procession." Rachel said. "Jake where's dad?"

"Over there." as if on que, an elderly man wheeled in.

"Hello all and-" he stopped short when he saw Lily and Damon.

"Lillia, and Damon?" He asked shocked.

Lily looked at the man with curiosity but Damon looked bored.

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"You were Marcus and Jeanie's Daughter." he stated.

"Yes I am." she said. "who are you?"

"I am Billy Black. Rachel's father." He said laughing. "I knew your parents well." He said solemnly.

Lily nodded as Billy wheeled past her.

"Okay. So Jared and Rebecca. Since Jared is the Best man and you are the maid of honor will walk in together last." She said writing it down.

"Embry and Kim, Sam and Emily, and Seth and Lily will be walking down the isle as well- Oh wait Lily your the junior maid of honor, Okay, so that's perfect. Damon and Quil will be seating the people. Where is my flower girl and ring bearer?" She asked.

Joshua and Claire walked up to Rachel. She looked them over and smiled.

The procession practice began.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the Reviews; <strong>**Evil-Demon-Devil Pixie, i love The Wolf Pack, and paulsgirl123**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

If Seth had known his imprint would be there that day he would have made himself look better. When he saw her, he knew that she was his imprint all the strings in his world were cut and free floating around the world. Then it felt like all the strings were replaced with steel wires attaching themselves to her; the center of his life.

When Rachel put them together Seth couldn't be happier, he would be able to hold his imprint without drawing suspicion. He knew that Paul would kill him, he already felt guilty for leaving his younger sister with his tyrant of a brother Damon. Seth wasn't willing to let this information go, it would be hard to stop thinking about her during patrols, and Paul was going to be there tonight. It was times like this he wished that the packs had not reunited. Seth spent a few moments scheming out ways not to think about her, but he drew up a blank. He felt a small tug on his left arm he looked down coming face to face with his beautiful imprint. She was tallish compared to many girls, but to Seth she was a midget. Her long eyelashes framed her emerald eyes, and he tan skin had a glow to it, and her long chocolate hair suited her perfectly.

"Rachel is starting." Lily said quietly, so quietly that if he had not had super hearing abilities he wouldn't have heard what she said.

He barely answered her, but he grabbed her arm gently linking their arms together. They stood at the back of the church with the other couples. Seth restrained himself from saying something stupid, or embarrassing; it slipped out anyway.

"You have amazing eyes." he blurted out, then he blushed.

She blushed at his comment. "Thanks" she muttered.

Then the procession began, they did it about three times and decided to call it a day.

Seth didn't talk to Lily because he feared it would look like he was hitting on her, and if he was hitting on her he would get in trouble with the pack because they didn't know she was his imprint. If he said she was his imprint he would be in worse shape, because Paul would come after him.

"Emily is cooking dinner, so we'll all go there." Rachel proclaimed.

Paul walked over to Lily and the started talking to each other in whispered tones.

"Lily, you don't_ have_ to go." Paul said.

"But-I want to." She said.

Paul looked defeated. He never really wanted his baby sister to be imprinted on, that is why he never let her hang out with the guys; he felt that he was being selfish but for a good reason. Paul wasn't stupid he knew that Seth had imprinted on his sister, it was the way he kept looking back at her to make sure she was always there. He noticed the anxiety that consumed Seth after the eye contact was broken. Most of all he noticed that his sister felt the same pull that Seth did. The reason he started to ignore his sister was so he didn't have to put her in danger in this lifestyle he felt like he had failed.

The old Paul would have gone and ripped Seth into shreds; the new Paul couldn't do that he would soon be a husband, and then possibly a father. He already was going to rip Damon's head off for torturing Lily. Damon had a few secrets of his own; he was not only turning into a werewolf, but he was always diagnosed with biopolar disorder. Sam, the pack leader, tried to keep him away from Lily; his attempts were futile. Damon and Seth were polar opposites.

Seth was a sweet kid, he would treat her with respect because the pack and his mother taught him how to treat a woman. He would take care of her and make sure she was happy, and if Paul could see his sister's smile again the way she used to it would be worth it.

Damon on the other hand was rude, he did everything he could to make her miserable; he picked on her body, her face, her interests, and her lack of a boyfriend. Sometimes, like that morning, he would physical violence toward his younger sister.

Paul thought the reason she played sports was because she needed to get he anger out. Lily was too sweet to do anything to Damon, but what could she do with out him killing her on the spot?

The parking lot was almost empty by the time Paul, Seth, Damon, Rachel and Lily got out of the church. Everyone was on their way to Emily's house for dinner and movies. Lily thought about the places her brother was when he wasn't at Rachel's house or at home. She figured he probably was at Emily's house, or any of his other friend's houses. The ride home from Seattle was almost as bad as the ride to Seattle.

Damon would throw out a complaint every second, while yelling profane things at Lily. There was something different though, maybe it was the fact that Seth's arm draped protectively over Lily's shoulders. Possibly it could be the growl that escaped his lips whenever Damon would say something mean or untrue about Lily. Mainly it could have been how Lily felt complete when she was around Seth, she never felt something was missing until Seth made her feel incomplete when he wasn't around her. She wasn't objecting to him putting his arm around her shoulder because the temperature was slowly decreasing and his body temperature seemed to be increasing.

When the car came to a halt Lily looked up and found herself in front of a small home. The exterior was yellow, with exotic plants covering the front porch, the inside looked homey as well. Lily walked in through the door with Seth following her into the living room. Everyone was already seated and there was one seat left, Seth sat down as Lily stood awkwardly by the wall next to Seth's seat. He gently pushed her in front of him and pulled her into his lap. He knew they just met and everything, but he wanted her to feel comfortable around him. He wanted her to accept the true him.

Secretly Lily wanted the same thing to have a person in her life that didn't care about her flaws and would be there for her. She didn't know that she was sitting right in the lap of that person.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews and;; Chocomadsandirish, paulsgirl123, and PuNkFiTsThEPiCtuRe. <strong>

**:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 _**

Lily would have never predicted that Seth would want to hang out with her. She used to be extremely fun to be around and almost always wore a smile. Lately ever since her brother was home she found herself wearing an ever present frown. Seth was a god, with his muscular chest, russet skin, melted chocolate eyes he was a catch. Any girl he chose would swoon over him, Lily knew that he would never go for her.

Seth had been spending, or well trying to spend time with her everyday since he met always looked so hurt when she told him she couldn't go out with him and the guys.

The private school she went to caused her to wake up earlier than usual ; she was usually out of by the time she got home and was usually tired of the usual tirade of terror from Aidan Schumer who was the most popular boy in school. Aidan had been in love with Lily from the moment he met her in kindergarden. She on the other hand was not too pleased with him. He was arrogant, mean and stupid. All he was known for was sleeping around with other girls and Lily was positive he only wanted to go out with her so he could cross her off his list of girls.

After a shower, she put on the plain gray kilt skirt and the blue polo with "The Seattle Academy" printed on the emblem. She pulled out a cardigan from the oak drawers that had the school emblem as well. Pulling on a pair of navy knee highs and black flats she gave her hair a quick tousle and ran down the stairs. Her purse and blue school bag were nowhere to be found. Usually it was always by the front of the door like every morning. Lily had a small sinking feeling that Damon had taken them and hid them. She didn't have time for his games.

Running up the stairs stopping in front of his door she banged on it. When Damon finally came to the door she proceded to yell at him.

"Did you take my stuff? This is not funny, give it back before I call Paul!" She screamed.

"Paul doesn't care, and I don't have your god damn stuff." He said matching her scream.

"This isn't a game, I'm going to be late!" She said panicing.

"Go then. Get the hell out of here you stupid bitch." He said shoving her toward the wall where she made contact with it. Tears slowly escaped her eyes as she whispered, "God, why did you curse me with him as a brother?" She went down into the hallway and inspected the damage. It was pretty bad, the black and blue had already started to form. She ran to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack setting it on the injured area.

Lily walked out of the house; There was no point to the school bag or purse as she was walking out side she ran into Set. Seth was leaning against his car holding her bag and purse.

"Hey Lilia? Whats up- What happened to your face?" He asked with concern.

"I ran into a wall." She said walking toward him. "Why do you have my stuff?"

"Ran or_ Pushed_ into?"

"Can I have my stuff back." She asked pleadingly and purposely avoiding the question.

"I-I wanted to take you to school." He said.

"Seth, your school is five minutes from here. My school is two hours away."

"I don't go to school. I'm home schooled." He said smiling cheekily at her, he knew he had won because she was out of comebacks.

She groaned in defeat and got into the passenger seat.

The ride sailed by quickly they were already at Pond's Creek. Ponds' Creek was the most beautiful place, it had rocks and trees, with of course a little creek.

The story was that a man named Edgar Pond was living on the creek in the old broken up shack, he was quite the handsome man and very mysterious. Though many women were attracted to him, many of them were beautiful in model ways, he married a common woman. To him this women portrayed all the elements of perfection but yet a simple woman. She was elegant, graceful, smart, silly, child-like almost, but she didn't need that high maintenance life-style. He brought several women to the shack for a home cooked meal he would wait to see how many would leave and never return. All of them did leave except for that one. He married her a year after and they lived happily. Lily thrived for this acceptance as the women accepted Edgar.

Lily often took the bus the half hour from school to sit there in the spring time.

"So? You "ran" into a wall. How'd ya manage that?" Seth said breaking the silence.

"Well..." If she told him she knew that he would feel extremely guilty but she couldn't lie to Seth she didn't understand these feelings. "I sort of went and yelled at Damon because I thought he wanted me to be late for school and he pushed me into a wall."

Seth's fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter making his fingers turn white. His teeth were clenched as he was shaking violently. "Seth?" She whispered. "Seth?" She repeated as she stroked his back with her hand. "Calm down. I'm still here, I'm a fighter I don't let his comments get to me; he doesn't win. That's why he hates me, because he can't win." She said.

Since the car ride had gone by Seth had this concerned look plastered across his face. He was calmed down but his facial expression was turned into an uncharacteristic frown which did not suit him in the least. Seth, since she met him, was always bubbly and happy and that's always how he should be.

The car came to an abrupt halt. The cobble stone school widened into view with it's archways made of pure stone. Suddenly she felt the urge to skip school for the day, but she knew that Seth had already come all the way out here for her so she picked up her bags and got out. Seth got out as well, coming around the car he looked her in the eyes smiling at her.

"Thanks for the ride." She whispered.

"Thanks for the beautiful company." He whispered back.

The wind quickly whisked her hair into her face. Seth moved the stray pieces and kissed her forehead. "Bye" he said as he got back into the car, right there she wondered why she would want to be anywhere but in Seth's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the great reviews::PuNkFiTsThEPicture, weasleytwins12, and RANDOM COOKIE NINJA<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Lily's mind was in a haze. As she was turning around she bumped straight into Aidan. Aidan was tall with shaggy black hair and tan skin. His eyes an unnatural black. He was a football player; even with his nice smile and straight white teeth there was an underlying layer of trickery and deceit. It was true that he had slept with many girls. They were all model like in appearance but had hearts of stone. Lily was the only down to earth girl that was exceptionally beautiful that he knew.

"Hey Babe." He said smiling with no sincerity. He looked more like an evil clown, than a gorgeous football player.

"I'm not your babe Aidan we've been over this" She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah but I thought you'd finally came to your senses while sitting home alone on a Friday, Saturday, and_ Sunday_ night." He said with arrogance.

"Who says I was alone?" She retaliated.

"Who were you with?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nobody you know." She said walking up the cobble stone pathway.

Aidan watched her walk into the school, getting lost into the sea of people.

Once Lily was safely inside of the building with no sign of Aidan, she walked up to her locker and putting the combination in she slipped some of the books she needed into her backpack. She looked for her gym bag and stuffed he basketball sneakers inside. When she was all packed up she walked off to her first period class. Lily was extremely bored, she had read most of these books and with the private tutors her dad hired for her and the ones who Paul hired. The day droned on uneventfully and finally eighth period came.

Chemistry was really the only fun subject because of the experiments . Lily was pro by now she took many chemistry classes during the summer, and she knew how to do each step with such ease that it looked like a scientist was running it rather than a child.

When the last period bell rang, Lily collected her book and inched her way toward her locker. Pulling out her gym bag she walked to the schedules where she found no practice times for any of her teams, so she walked through the arc ways toward the parking lot. The parking lot was full of rowdy students who were passing out flyers about the junior formal. Lily would have loved to attend if she had a date.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling it out she read through the text quickly. It was from Seth, he was picking her up from school.

Lily felt this sudden sensation of happiness in her stomach. She never knew a boy could do this to her. She and Seth talked usually on a daily basis, he would randomly call her to talk to her about anything she wanted. Lily never questioned it; Lily didn't trust people often but ,Seth, for some reason she trusted with ever fiber of her being.

Looking through the crowded parking lot she spotted Seth, but he wasn't alone Maggie Cronwell the head cheerleader was talking to Seth in a flirtatious manner. It made Lily's blood boil , angery tears threatened to fall over.

Maggie was tall with think blonde hair and green eyes. She was the biggest fake in Seattle Academy but she was all natural no make up , and she was "dating" Aidan. That didn't stop her from trying to steal what wasn't hers, the couple was the same person in different bodies they hit on other people, dated others, they were basically in an open relationship. She didn't make eye contact with either of them instead she folded the flyer she was given and stuck it in her bag and walked to the car.

Maggie kept on talking, but Seth turned all of his attention from Maggie to Lily. He smiled as he watched her walk toward the car with such grace. All he wanted right then was to pull her into his chest and keep her there forever. Maggie was still babbling on and on.

"It was uh nice meeting you but I have to go." Seth said following Lily with his eyes.

"Aw ok. Swing by my place later here's my number." She said with a wink.

"I can't." He said looking toward Lily, "ever."

"Wait, what?" She said looking in the direction of Lily. "Her? Over me?" She said screeching. Thank God Lily decided to wait in the car Seth thought.

Seth looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it. "She's so boring and smart, and man-ish ! She's ugly and fat too, how can you want that?"

Seth looked over at Lily. "That." he pointed to Lily "Is my perfect." he walked off in the direction of the car leaving a mangled Maggie behind him. Lily was sitting in the passenger seat examining a piece of paper.

"Hey Lilia." He said smiling.

She barely mumbled a weak 'hi' before looking back at the paper intently. Seth saw the formation of tears in Lily's eyes and it broke his heart.

"Lily?" he asked "are you ok?" He sounded heartbroken as Lily looked.

"So when are you meeting up with her?" Lily asked looking out the window.

"Who? Maggie?" Seth asked. "Never."

Lily turned to look at Seth in the eyes. "Why not? She's beautiful." she said sadly.

"I don't want a beautiful girl, I want the perfect girl." He said looking at her intently.

"Impossible, nobody is perfect."

"I have to disagree." He said. "I know a perfect girl." he insisted.

"I'd like to meet this _perfect girl_ you know" She said.

"You will." he said as he continued to drive in the direction of La Push.

They journey seemed shorter than before. It was the small banter that the couple exchanged every few minutes and the laugh of each of them as the made jokes at each other and about other things.

"Thanks for the ride Seth." She said as she got out of the car.

"Your welcome." he smiled at her.

Seth watched as Lily unlocked the door to her house and walked in, with one last wave she closed the door behind her.

When Seth drove off, his eye caught sight of something wedged in between the seat. When he got home he parked the car and fiddled with the piece of paper until it finally came out. Unfolding it he read through it.

Junior Formal? He could take her; He saw how intently she looked at the piece of paper. She wanted this something just told him that she most certainly wanted this and he needed to fulfill this dream for her. He hoped this could be everything she dreamed of.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews ;;<strong>

**DareBare13, bombon, hollywoodab,4RANDOM COOKIE NINJA and weasleytwins12 :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

It had been five days since she had seen Seth, she was losing hope and kind of mad at him. It was Friday night and she was all alone, Paul took Rachel on a date and Damon was at a bar with one of his flings. Lily didn't have homework because the next week started Spring Break, teachers usually didn't give homework. She was bored. Being bored meant she was forced to think about Seth. What if he hated her or found her extremely boring? Or worse what if him and Maggie hooked-up? Lily tried to shake that thought from her head.

Lily like always, sprawled out lazily on the floor going through pictures and listening to music. She would laugh airy sometimes at pictures that were funny and sometimes just because she needed a good laugh to forget about all of her problems. She wished that Seth would call her or text her; she missed him so much. She stopped herself in mid thought. She didn't care she told herself. She even knew that she was lying

Suddenly she felt this tug in her stomach, it was foreign but familiar at the same time. The door gave a loud knock, it wasn't Paul, and it definitely wasn't Damon. She cautiously walked to the front door, and carefully opened it peeping out to see who it was. On her front porch there was Seth. He stood the same way he always stood, but something deep inside told her something was going on.

She opened the door wider so Seth could go past her into the living room. Once inside she locked the doors again and followed him.

The music still blasting, Seth hummed along to the song. Lily smiled at Seth as he burst out into full song, of Selena Gomez's "Who Says". It made Lily chuckle, and then full out laugh. Seth loved the sound of Lily's laugh so he continued singing, "Who says you're not pretty, Who says your not beautiful. Who says?" he finished.

When both of their giggling ceased she forgot all about being mad at him. Once he stopped singing, she refused to even spare him a glance. Seth felt something was wrong with his imprint.

"Lily?" He asked carefully.

She didn't respond and tried to avoid his stares. Getting up from the couch she picked up remnants of snacks and drinks that were scattering on the hard wood floors and walked into the kitchen. Seth followed her hoping she would at least say something to him.

"Lily. Talk to me. Say something, say anything!" Seth begged.

This was all Lily could take, "You want me to _talk_ to you, Ok. You haven't spoken to me since you dropped me off at home on Monday."the volume in her voice increasing with every word. "You could have died or been in some type of accident and I wouldn't have known. I thought-Whatever." She said.

"Wait-what were you going to say?" He said.

"I thought you'd be the only person that would at least be there when I needed you and-"

Seth cut her off with a kiss on the mouth, and no matter how much she tried to resist kissing him back she had to. Their kiss was passionate and when they were done he looked deep in her eyes.

"It was wrong of me not to call you, or send a text, or come and see you. I was planning something for you, I wanted it to be special." He said sighing. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"It depends on what it is." She said with a wink.

Seth let out a carefree laugh as he reached into his back pocket. "So, I know for a fact you want to go to junior formal at your school, I want to take you-if you let me?" He asked hopefully.

"I-I-how did you?- YES!" She yelled.

Seth smiled, happy that he made his imprint happy.

"There's one more thing." Seth said nervously. There was a small jewelry box planted in his left hand. He opened it revealing a beautiful silver necklace with a detailed key and locket on it. "I really like you, and I wondered if maybe you would consider being my girlfriend?"

Lily didn't need to think. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed Seth, turning their night into a mini make out session. When they broke away from each other, Seth whispered, "I'll take that as a yes?"

Lily nodded her head. He put the necklace around her neck and kissed the back of her neck.

She turned back around and snuggled into his arms where he planted a kiss on her forehead. Still in Seth's massive, warm arms he made his way into the living with her still attached to him. Once they were inside the living room, Seth pulled a blanket from the couch and slipped it over Lily who was snugged deep into his chest. The couple enjoyed the comfortable silence that consumed them. Seth looked down at his imprint resisting the urge to kiss her but failing badly. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on lips causing the pair to go into another make-out session.

The front door swung open. Damon stood at the front door taking in the scene in front of him.

"So this is what you do when nobodies home? Bring home boys? Are you paying him to be with you so you don't look pathetic?" Damon said as he ripped Lily from her imprinters arms.

He pushed her into the wall, laughing as he did so. Seth had to intervene quickly before she got hurt again.

He pulled Damon to the other side of the living room, "You need to stop." Seth said, "This isn't helping anything." Damon began to shake hard. The sign of the first change.

"LILY, GO UPSTAIRS!" Seth yelled. There was noway he was going to let Lily get hurt.

"But-" Lily said.

"Lily? Do you trust me?" Seth asked panic-stricken.

"Of course."

"Please go upstairs. For me, I'll come up later, I promise." Seth said

* * *

><p><strong>So two chapters in two days;; Aren't you proud of me? hehe. Please review pretty please with pickles on top? 3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

One hour. One hour since Seth had sent Lily upstairs. She had heard cursing and loud bangs but that was all. Fear constricted her insides and she felt ill.

Two hours and thirty minutes. She was worried about Seth now, still in fear and the sick feeling still hadn't left her body.

Three hours and fifty minutes later. Seth knocked lightly on her bedroom door. Mud streaked down his handsome face and the rest of his toned body, and he was only wearing cut offs. Large scars plastered themselves to his chest and a small wound that hadn't started healing yet bled a little. but other than that Seth looked normal.

Lily covered her mouth in shock, she traced her fingers down the large scars that seemed to be disappearing before her eyes. She looked into Seth's eyes tears threatening to fall over. Seth grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

Without a word she led him down the hall into the bathroom she sat him on the toilet and grabbed the first aid kit. She put some antiseptic on a piece of cotton and dabbed the cut; then she bandaged it with gauze.

She went into the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a wash cloth, damping it she rubbed it along the dirt on Seth's body. When she finished she went into Paul's room and fished around for a pair of pajama bottoms. Returning with a pair of blue plaid pants she handed them to Seth and walked into her room leaving the door open for him.

When Seth walked in he looked around the spacious room. It was colored a light ocean blue, with two floors. The top floor held a door outlooking the beach, and another stair case lead toward the roof. On the floor below where they stood held a bed, a window seat, and a dresser. One of the walls had writing with different dates and quotes on it. His imprint was sitting on her bed examining him carefully. He was too focused on seeing his imprint to notice what she was wearing, but now he was looking. She had a filled out chest that looked normal for any sixteen year old, she was wearing a white tank top with it, and Seth's large gray sweater that he was wearing before. Her brown hair hung in curls down her back and her green eyes sparkled intensely, but hidden behind them was fear and worry. The shorts she wore were purple and fit her butt perfectly, Seth didn't want to seem like a pervert but he was a guy, when he thought about it he wondered how many guys oogled her body and that thought made him angry. They only wanted to get their fill, none of those guys had any good intentions. Seth started to shake lightly but got his emotions under control. He realized that it didn't really matter what other guys wanted of Lily. All Seth wanted was a chance to love her and have her love him back.

Seth walked over to his imprint and kissed the top of her head. "Hi" he murmured.

She didn't answer him the shock and cluelessness was too much for her to bear. Acting on impulse she hugged him tightly, so tightly it seemed she wouldn't let him go as she started to cry. Seth rubbed soothing circles on her back as he tried to comfort her.

Eventually the tears had ceased, and Lily felt ashamed for crying for no reason. "Sorry" she muttered softly getting up to wash her face in the bathroom.

"Sorry for what?" Seth asked confused.

"For crying for absolutely no reason." She said.

"People cry for no reason, there's no need to be sorry." Seth said giving her a hug.

"I know but still. I have nothing to cry about. I have a beautiful home, a good brother, I go to a good school, and I have an amazing boyfriend. There's absolutely nothing for me to cry about.

Seth smiled at the amazing boyfriend part. "Yeah but you lost both your parents when you were only thirteen, and your other brother is an asshole." Seth said.

"So those are only to flaws in my life, plus my parents are in a better place. I like to think my brother will change eventually, even if he doesn't I'll love him anyway." She said.

Seth was shocked. Damon was the biggest jerk. When he phased for the first time about three hours ago he was thinking of things he could do to Lily now that he was stronger. With his new enhanced features he could rip Lily to shreds. Seth would always be there to protect Lily from her brother. To know that as a brother instead of protecting her he wanted to hurt her, it made him feel angry that Lily still loved him, and hoped for his change. It was also something to be admired in Lily, her honest self and the optimism she had in her brother. This is why Seth loved her so much, because she was the sweetest girl he ever met.

He smiled at Lily, "You are the sweetest girl I've ever met, please don't change. Ever." Seth said holding Lily to his chest.

"I wasn't planning on it any time soon." She said laughing.

Lily and Seth talked for hours about things that really never mattered. Soon Lily was off to dreamland in the warmth of Seth's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS;; RANDOM COOKIE NINJA and Gabiita16<strong>

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: Guess you didn't have to wait too long:D**

**Please review, so I know how you like my storyy :D with pretty rainbow sprinkles? hehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Seth woke the next morning to find his imprint sleeping peacefully in his arms. This was a sight that he could get used to waking up to; Lily's curly chocolate brown hair was a tangled mess, her shirt had rode up during the night exposing her flat stomach. Seth had to restrain himself from kissing the exposed area but failed. His lips brushed against her soft skin relishing in the taste of her skin he pulled back still intoxicated by her skin. It smelled like vanilla and strawberries.

Lily started stirring as her eyes fluttered open to Seth leaning over next to her. She was surprised but happy that he stayed with her.

"You stayed?" She asked her eyes held a sparkle.

Seth only nodded his head.

Lily looked into Seth's sincere eyes, and just like always she saw her life flash before her as if it was set in stone the particular scenarios were different each time but the theme still the same. Today she pictured a picnic blanket with all sorts of sweet treats and all of Lily's favorite foods. Seth and Lily sprawled out lazily on a blanket eating and laughing when Seth pulls out a small box. Inside the velvet box there is a ring made up of a vintage gold band inside sits a small diamond, on the two sides of the diamond there are two sapphire gems that protect the beautiful diamond. He uttered four heart-stopping, world changing words, "Will you marry me?" and of course Lily said yes. It ended with a kiss on the mouth.

In the next scene Lily wore a beautiful strapless, white dress with rhinestones that sparkled into the light on the bottom there was a small flower pattern that danced along the dress. All her hair was professionally done with beautiful flowers placed over the delicate curls. The veil gently overlapped her face reaching to about mid stomach. Paul walking her down the isle to Seth who looked absolutely stunning in a black tuxedo. Along the sides were her friends and family. After the 'I dos' were said Seth picked up his bride and held her close to him.

It was like her life played on fast forward. She was pregnant, Seth kissed her large stomach before returning to fix the nursery for their baby. When the baby was born Seth held their little girl in the same arms that he held Lily with. Seth played with daughter and made her feel just as special as he made Lily feel.

Soon they were an old couple sitting in their house as their grandchildren came to play at their little bungalow of a home.

It made her sick to think that Seth might not want all that. He might not even want her. She started shaking, what if this was some kind of joke she wouldn't be able to keep on going. Seth held everything good in her life now. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of him not wanting her. The bile rising to her throat, she got up and ran into the toilet letting it all out. She felt hands holding her hair back from her face as she released more bile. One of the hands massaged her back gently as the other held her hair up from her face. Lily realized the warm hands to be Seth's. She slowly got up using the counter for support as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Noting that Seth's facial expression looked like he was concerned, like he was ready to catch her in case she fell.

Lily walked into her room as she tugged off Seth's sweater, and then the white tank top. When Seth walked in she stood in the middle of her room looking for a pair of sweats and a tee shirt in her bra, and a pair of shorts from the previous night. Seth blushed a bright red at the sight of his girlfriend in just a bra exposing her back and stomach. She had heard the noise but simply brushed it off as Seth being in her room. Lily didn't care; it was almost like seeing her in a bikini, no big deal. For Seth he was having a hard time concentrating on anything but her perfect stomach and chest area. When she put her v-neck white tee shirt on with he black sweats she walked over to Seth and sat on his lap where he secured her.

"You want me to cook?" She asked him hesitantly.

"You just got sick, and you want to cook?" Seth asked amused.

"Sure." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"HA HA! No. I'm going to cook for you. You have a two choices, either sit on the couch or stay up here."

"Which one means I get to be closer to you?" She asked seductively.

He smirked picking her up bridal style and running down the stairs. Laying her gently on the couch he picked up a blue throw that lay on the sofa and pulled it over Lily.

Lily sat comfortably watching a _Jersey Shore _re-run as she heard Seth hustling around in the kitchen. A delicious smell wafted through the house as Seth brought something warm out into the living room. Handing Lily the plate he lifted her feet and propped them on his lap. Lily put some of the soup into her mouth. The soup was warm and tasted incredible, she wondered where Seth learned how to cook like this. Seth watched as Lily took delicate spoonfuls of soup and put the spoon to her mouth. He was so happy right then that he learned how to make soup from scratch that he thought about calling his mother and thanking her profusely.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS;; DareBare13, Lorna Roxen, Evil-Demon-Devil Pixie, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, and RoCkMafIa1719<strong>

**Please review, so I know how you like my storyy :D with a Snooki on top? Lmao**

**But please review for me? **


	9. Chapter 9

Lily's hands were around Seth's neck and she was kissing him gently as he held her close to him. Paul's mind was filled with these images of his little sister. Seth's mind was only on Lily; the next image in his head were of her in a white dress the dress showed a little too much cleavage.

"Seth," he growled, "Stop thinking about my little sister in the way." This is what he gets for having the same patrol time as his sister's boyfriend: unwanted images.

"Sorry Paul," he said embarrassed.

"Yeah whatever," Paul said. He was regretting letting Seth even be near his sister. They had been dating for approximately two months, and he still hadn't told her about the pack. Paul didn't know when Seth planned on telling her, but it needed to be soon. He needed to tell her before his and Rachel's wedding in July. The only people that would be at the tribal wedding was the elders, shape shifters, and of course the imprints. It was different from the wedding they would be having the day after which would include family and friends that were unaware of the supernatural world as well as the ones that were in the supernatural world.

"Paul?" Seth was truthfully very nervous about telling his imprint about the supernatural world. He was scared that she wouldn't accept it, or him.

"What?" Paul asked in a gruff voice.

"How did you tell Rachel about us?"

"I phased in front of her."

"Did she take it well?" Seth asked with optimism.

"No, she ran into her house and screamed for someone to call animal control,"

Seth mentally laughed, but this wasn't helping him gain courage in telling Lily about his other life. The two blocked each other from their thoughts.

Seth tried to think of ways of telling Lily about the supernatural world, while Paul's mind went back to that night. Rachel was sitting down reading as usual, on the back porch as she did almost every night. Paul was just watching her in human form from the forest that was directly behing her house, when he heard a door slam from inside and an unfamiliar sent which smelt very similar to a vampire wafted through his nostrils.

The man grabbed Rachel, and Paul sprang into action.

"Hey, I think you should let go of her," Paul said.

"I think you should mind your own business."

"Rachel is my business," Paul said getting aggravated by this exchange.

He ran into the vampire, carefully avoiding Rachel. This got him at a safe distance away from his imprint and he phased right in front of her killing the vampire within seconds. Rachel grabbed her book and ran into the house as she screamed for someone to call animal control. It wasn't funny then because of how hurt he was, he hadn't slept for days, or eaten, he even had a worse temper for Paul that was very very bad for everyone around him. Finally a week after the vampire incident, Rachel came to Paul and Jared's place and was looking for Paul. When she saw how bad Paul looked she let him explain everything to her, and in return she promised to never run away from him again. She even thanked him for saving her life. That made imprinting worth everything. The story, now that he thought about it, was pretty funny. He mentally laughed at the line, "someone call animal control." Only his imprint he thought with another laugh.

He and Seth ran the perimeter and soon the pair felt others phase signaling that the two could go home.

"Hey Paul, Seth you two can go," Brady said, "Collin, Embry and I are on patrol now."

The two phased back into their human selves. Paul was going home to see his little sister, and Seth was going to see his imprint. They walked in silence until they heard the most heartbreaking shriek come from inside the Sillizons mansion. That shriek was most definitely Lily. The pair ran to the house at an inhuman speed to see what the commotion was about.

"Lily!" Both Paul and Seth called at the same time.

Lily was cornered by Damon, who held both of her tiny wrists in his abnormally strong hands.

Lily looked like she was about to burst into tears. It broke Seth's heart to see his imprint so fragile and vulnerable. Something inside of him snapped, he saw red as he marched over to Damon. Seth was trying to find some self control not to punch Damon in the face, and so far he had that self control. Key words _so far_.

"Let go of her, asshole," he said in an unfriendly tone.

"Clearwater go away, this is _my _sister," he said in a sickly sweet voice, "I'm just showing her how to behave in front of her older brother." Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, he twisted both of Lily's wrists. She screamed out in agonizing pain as her bones cracking ricocheted through the house.

Paul grabbed Damon by the collar and pulled him outside.

"Damon! What the fuck was that. We're protectors not killers. We don't injure what we care about," Paul lectured.

"I don't care about her though."

Paul would have killed him on the spot if he could, but he needed to take Damon to the alpha for disciplinary action.

Inside the house, Seth held Lily's hands in his own hoping that by some miracle they would heal themselves. Lily watched how destroyed Seth looked as he was holding her broken wrists.

"Seth, I think I need to see a doctor," she said in an attempt to capture his attention.

His head shot up and looked at Lily, "Yeah, but I think I'll take you to the Cullens', Carlisle is a doctor."

Seth drove at an illegal speed as they zoomed down the highway connection La Push to Forks.

"Seth will you slow down, you're going to get us killed," Lily said.

"No I won't, I'm a very good driver, and I would never let you get hurt," Seth said as he turned down a side road, noting that he already broke that promise when Damon broke her wrists.

The two drove in silence until the Cullen Mansion came into view. Lily could hardly believe her eyes, the house was beautiful and huge.

Seth stopped the car and opened the door for Lily, helping her out of the car carefully avoiding any contact with her broken wrists.

Lily could only think about how long and painful this night was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long, please forgive me :) Thanks to all who favorited, alerted my story and reviewed last chapter;; Jacobs little sister J, madittude99, and DareBare13 :) <strong>


End file.
